


007 - Intersectionality Part 1B: Gender Roles

by Aceterpretations



Series: Aceterpretations Episodes [7]
Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Aromantic, Asexuality, Gender Roles, Intersectionality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-03-13 09:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18938488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceterpretations/pseuds/Aceterpretations
Summary: A podcast about asexuality, fandom, and where they intersect! (Hosted by Quartic, KK, and luvtheheaven.)Episode 007: We discuss gender in fiction through The Smurfette Principle, The Bechdel Test, and The Male Gaze; what makes aces disconnect from storylines and what we're drawn to; and how incidental gender can be in fics. Teen Wolf, Trollhunters, and more are mentioned!





	007 - Intersectionality Part 1B: Gender Roles

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!! THIS IS PART B TO EPISODE 6!! If you have not yet listened to part A, please do so. Some stuff might not make sense in this one if you don't. THANK YOU!!!

<https://anchor.fm/aceterpretations/episodes/007---Intersectionality-Part-1B-Gender-Roles-e49tir>

And if you can't find us on your favorite Podcast Catcher/place to stream or download your podcasts, let us know and we'll try to get added to that platform!

Our RSS feed is here: <https://anchor.fm/s/47869ec/podcast/rss>

and a direct download link for this episode (#007), if you right-click and save is: 

<https://anchor.fm/s/47869ec/podcast/play/3519515/https%3A%2F%2Fd3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net%2Fproduction%2F2019-5-10%2F16718296-44100-2-35110e736f98a.mp3>

And if you can't find us on your favorite Podcaster Catcher/place to stream or download your podcasts, let us know and we'll try to get added to that platform!

**Links to Further Flesh Out Concepts We Discussed:**

The Smurfette principle: <https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/TheSmurfettePrinciple>

 

The Bechdel test: <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bechdel_test>

(and the Reverse Bechdel test:) <http://reversebechdel.blogspot.com/p/introduction-to-reverse-bechdel.html>

 

The Male Gaze: <https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/MaleGaze>

 

This 757,722 word Avatar: The Last Airbender fic, _Embers_ , mentioned has its own TV Tropes page: <https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/FanFic/Embers>

 

Tutorials such as this one which happens to have over 2 million views:  _DIY Kettle Stitch Bookbinding Tutorial | Sea Lemon_ :  <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9O4kFTOEh6k>

**Official Fic Recommendations:**

 

luvtheheaven's:  _Half of a Man [8/52]_ (Silk (TV)) by andrea_deer <https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738425> 

 

Quartic's:  _Trollhunters_ created by Guillermo del Toro /  _What Am I? (A Crispy Dragon)_ by imthekingoftheocean (im_the_king_of_the_ocean) <https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941268> 

 

KK's:  _Women Who Run with the Wolves: Myths and Stories of the Wild Woman Archetype_ by Clarissa Pinkola Estes, Ph.D., <http://www.clarissapinkolaestes.com/women_who_run_with_the_wolves__myths_and_stories_of_the_wild_woman_archetype_101250.htm> 

 

**Where You Can Find/Talk to Us**

Our Twitter: <https://twitter.com/Aceterpretweets>

Email Us: [aceterpretations@gmail.com](mailto:aceterpretations@gmail.com)

Our new tumblr! <https://aceterpretations.tumblr.com/>

Talk to us in your lovely 5 star review on iTunes?? :)


End file.
